The Fairytale of Nightmares
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Based on the figments of 1933's "Giantland", 1950's "Fun and Fancy Free", 1999's "Mickey Mouse Works" and "Kingdom Hearts: Coded" while set within the "Sailor Moon Continuum" Universe; It tells of Mickey Mouse's fear of giants from his childhood to after he made friends with one and shares an important knowlage of giants where he no longer is afraid of them.


**The Fairytale of Nightmares.**

 **Author's note: This is just a little something that's been driving me crazy to write for a while, so I've finally decided to do so. It's semi based on the 1933 Mickey Mouse episode "Giantland", based on "Mickey and the Beanstalk" and set into motion for my other(still yet to be completed offline) fanfic "Mickey's Memory Quest" which is set within the "Sailor Moon Continuum" universe.**

 **I do not own Mickey Mouse and Friends, Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Shrek, Ice Age, Cardcaptors, Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts. Those rights belong to Disney, Toei/Naoko Takeuchi, Nintendo/Pokemon Company, Dreamworks, 20th Century Fox/Bluesky Studios, CLAMP and Square Enix.**

* * *

 _During the early childhood of Mickey Mouse...around mid/early 1970's..._

It was well becoming late into nighttime, and seemingly 8 year old Mickey Mouse, adorable as always with his peachy coloured face, white eyes with black round pupils, and black round ears, sat in his bed with his blanket clutched to his chest in fear as his grandfather, Walt Mouse, who was an elderly mouse with a peach coloured face and full black eyes but kind as always, held the fairytale book of "Jack and the Beanstalk" as he read the story to his grandson.

 _"...And as the giant approached, going,_ _ **"Fee, Fi, Foo, Fum, I smell the blood of an English man. Be he alive, or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread."**_ _, Jack quickly hid behind several kinds of food to avoid in being seen while looking for a way to retrieve the Golden Goose to return to the land below._ " Walt read aloud, storytelling.

Young Mickey shivered and quivered, as in his mind's eye he could picture what he thought the giant would look like and couldn't help but also picture a grown up version of himself in Jack Beanstalk's place. At first the story was fasinating, especially the magic beans and the Beanstalk parts, and at first when it came to the giantland part, Young Mickey thought it would've been a fun place to explore. Now hearing the scary giant part made him reconsider.

" _But as Jack grabbed the Golden Goose and made to sneak away, the giant spotted him and gave chase, from the castle all the way to the beanstalk._ " Walt continued reading.

"D-Did the giant eat him up?" Young Mickey asked, hesitatedly.

"Oh, no, no, no, Mickey." Walt chuckled. "If that was the case, it wouldn't be a good story, now would it?"

"I guess not." Young Mickey shrugged in agreement, gulping scaredly.

Sensing the nervousness in his young grandson, Walt continued, reading, coming to the end of the story, " _Jack climbed down and down towards the homeland and presented the golden goose to his mother, before he grabbed an awe, and began chopping away at the beanstalk while the giant attempted to capture him. But it was too late for the giant as young Jack had cut the beanstalk which it tell and collasped, and the giant came crushing down with it, falling into the ground, where he layed unmoving. Gone forever. The land rejoiced for the giant's demise and Jack was hailed a hero, he and his mother were never poor ever again. And they all lived happily ever after._ "

Young Mickey sighed in relief, before saying, "I'm glad that Jack...*yawn* didn't get eaten." yawning as he felt his eyes droop sleepily, before he slowly slid onto his back, and curled himself up, falling asleep.

Walt smiled warmly. He knew that little Mickey was such a sleepy head. So he tucked the blanket around his young grandson and gently pecked a kiss on the little mouse's head, whispering, "Goodnight, Mickey." and silently left the room, turning off the lights and closed the door behind him.

Unfortunately, this was the start of the impact that would set course of the fate and destiny of Mickey Mouse in years to come...starting with a nightmare that would continue to haunt him once and a while through out his life.

Later that night, Young Mickey whimpered, and tossed and turned in mid-nightmare, clutching at his blanket. What he was seeing would haunt him until his destiny began.

* * *

*Mickey's Nightmare*

 _A grown up Mickey Mouse(as we all know him through out the series) in red shorts in medieval style and yellow shoes was climbing up the beanstalk out of curiosity. It had grown and lifted his house up into the clouds, so, not really thinking straight, went to see if he could retrieve it. To his surprise, when he reached the top, everything is a lot bigger than him; giant even._

 _Feeling adventurous, Mickey passes by giant insects who seem friendly as he greeted them with a friendly wave, before a butterly appeare and feeling mischievious, he climbs onto it's back and flies up into the air on the butterfly's back._

 _"Wow!" Cried Mickey as he was feeling excited. "This is so fun I can fly like this all day!"_

 _But soon that excitement turned into fear as a shadow loomed over him and the butterfly as they neared a giant stone castle near the window. When Mickey looked behind him, he became terrified as a giant mean crow swooped down to attack them. Seeing how the window was close, Mickey knew his only chance was to jump, and jump he did. He just narrowly escaped by an inch and began falling, blown away when the bird flapped it's winds while gulping up the poor butterfly with it's beak. The winds felt more like a tornado to Mickey who flew right into the window and landed on top of a giant roast chicken._

 _Shaking his head to rid the dizzy spells, Mickey pushed himself up and when he looked to see what he landed on, to his surprise and slightly growing fear, he was on the dinner table filled with giant foods from the roast chicken he landed on top on(and was still warm, making him feel uncomfortably hot), to whipped cream, potato salad, freshly boiled peas, a large loaf of bread, a wheel of swiss cheese and a jar of water._

 _While seeing the food was making Mickey feel hungry, he then felt strong vibrations that went boom, boom, boom, that was getting louder and closer. "Uh oh...I hope that's not..." Mickey muttered, scaredly as he turned around. To his horror, it was what he feared it was._

 _A giant, though shadowed, had black hair and beared, dressed a bit like a cave man, was entering the kitchen. Terrified, Mickey quickly slid off the chicken and onto the table before hiding behind a large bottle of ketchup. He tried not to make sound, but he couldn't fully control the shaking of fear._

 _"_ _ **Fee, Fi, Foo, Fum! I smell the blood of an english mouse, right in my house!**_ _" The giant hollared, sniffing around to find the said mouse who stopped himself from gasping, while the giant continued, "_ _ **Be he alive, or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread.**_ _"_

 _Mickey's fear increased that he froze in near paralayzing terror when he heard this. He had to get outta here or he'll be the giant's next coursed meal. As silently as he could, Mickey snuck towards another hiding place which was behind the potato salad, but unfortunately he had to run when the giant caught the glimpse of him. The giant roared as he tossed and shoved away almost everyone off the table just to get to Mickey who eventually leaped and hid into the swiss cheese._

 _Unfortunately, the giant grabbed hold of the cheese and to Mickey's horror, the giant instantly made take a bite of where Mickey was currently trapped._

 _"Don't eat me!" Mickey screamed as he was drawn right into the giant's mouth, which made him scream even louder as he was shoved in and the giant slammed his mouth shut, with Mickey Mouse inside it..._

* * *

*Back in reality*

Young Mickey gave out a scream as he jolted upright in bed, which also scared his puppy Pluto awake, before the young mouse began crying as the images of his nightmare still lingered. His scream and cries were heard as his grandmother Melida Mouse, who had a white face but eyes like Mickey's(as Mickey's parents both were the near generation like Mickey and his friend Minnie were), rushed over, wrapping her arms around her distraughted grandson, allowing him to bury his face in her nightgown.

"It's okay, it's okay. Grandmama here. Shhh." Melida whispered comfortedly, rubbing Young Mickey's back to calm him down.

Walt rushed in, concerned as he too heard his grandson's scream and cries, standing next to his wife, asking, "W-What happened?"

"Poor Mickey must've had a nightmare." Melida replied while the said young mouse's sobbing rendered to sniffles, but he was still rather traumatized.

"I didn't mean to, Grandmama." Young Mickey sniffled, tears still falling.

Melida shook her head with a smile, "Oh, Mickey, of course you didn't. It's alright. It was only a nightmare. Nothing to be afraid of."

Walt nodded in agreement, "Sure. Everybody gets nightmares. Why, when I was your age, I had a nightmare so terrifying, dinosaurs rampaging, a Chesire Cat having a scary smile, I couldn't sleep right for a month and-"

When Young Mickey whimpered and hugged his grandmother further, Melida who saw this, gave her husband a sterned look and said, "Walty, that's enough."

"What? I was only saying." Walt shrugged, clueless.

Ignoring this comment with an eye-roll, Melida soothed Young Mickey again, "Oh, Mickey, sweetheart. It was only a dream. You'll be alright."

Even so, Young Mickey felt uncertain. He eventually fell into an uneasy sleep in his grandmother's arms, though he promised himself to tell his grandparents about his nightmare in the morning. From that point forward, giants became Mickey Mouse's phobia for many years to come.

Yet neither he or his grandparents were aware of the true story of Jack and the Beanstalk just yet until years later.

* * *

 _1983: One week after the events of "Mickey's Memory Quest"..._

It's been a week since Mickey's adventure in saving Retro-Mickey who once again departed for the Afterlife, and having saved the Universe and the Wasteland from the evil ghost of Zorg who was destroyed for good, thanks to Mickey Mouse's efforts along with the aid of his friends, both old and new, along with his grandparents.

It was also thanks to the mysterious Star-decorated Keysword(which was his Keyblade he would soon wield in his next real big adventure in the very near future) which helped him defeat the evil ghostly sorcerer. Mickey still hasn't figured out what it was or why it came magically to him like a few other times. But he decided not to worry about it.

Instead, as things had relatively returned to normal, Mickey searched through his bookshelf for something to read while Pluto was sleeping in his doggy house. As he looked, he blinked in surprise when one book paticular caught his eye. One that he hasn't seen in years and despite Grandpa Walt having given it to him, Mickey never had the heart to read it again due to the intensed fear despite that he had been told that it was only a story.

Until his now completed adventure.

"Jack and the Beanstalk." Mickey muttered, and for the first time, pulled the unread book out from the slot and gazed at it's cover for the first time since his childhood. Normally Mickey would shudder in fear and then would end up with horrible nightmares of being eaten, and even now, he still slightly shuddered at the memory of having such a close call of being eaten by his new friend Willie the Giant who at the time when he, Donald and Goofy ventured up to the Land of Giants to find the Sky Plate was possessed by Zorg's evil magic.

But no, Mickey reminded himself that Willie hadn't meant to. There'd been only a one giant who feasted on normal sized people and has been long dead before Willie's birth. It was the very same giant like the one in the fairytale, as Mickey recalled what his new friend had told him.

* * *

 _Flash-Back:_

 _As Mickey stood on the palm of Willie the Giant's hand after having broken Zorg's spell by showing him Zelda's letter, what he heard gave him a pause as he asked hesitatedly, "Y-You mean the story of Jack and Beanstalk is based on the real story?" gulping scaredly. To think that the actual story he only heard once when he was very little scared him even more._

 _Willie shrugged a little, explaining, "Uh, sorta. I wasn't born back then, but long ago, there was a mean giant who terrified people down below and even other Giants, but one day, a fella came up and then stopped him like in the story. Giants didn't even go down because we knew that we'd scare other people. Then Zelda came ten years ago and we met and became very good friends. I even visited your world and soon everybody learned that Giants are like you fellas."_

* * *

End of Flash-Back.

And to think that for years Mickey had been so terrified of giants, not realising that giants were like everyone else in the normal-sized world. It made him feel guilty that the real story and the reality of giants were not known until Farron Village. In slight sorrow, he hugged the book in his arms to his chest, sniffling.

"I wish the real story was told." Mickey said to himself. But the moment he said that, an idea lit up in his mind. He gazed at the book again, and then thought, since only he himself, along with Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Launchpad and Mickey's grandparents knew the real story through Willie and Zelda, maybe Mickey can write up the true story himself.

This idea suddenly sounded fun and maybe with occasional letters and visits with Willie, Mickey can give out the real story in book form while protecting the Land of Giants at the same time. With this grand idea in mind, Mickey happily laughed and said to himself, "I know just the thing!"

Happy with his idea, Mickey Mouse immediately put Pluto in charge of the house before heading off to a local bookstore to find a blank book for sale to begin his task in writing and sharing the real story of giants so that giants with good hearts would not be feared forever.

Finally Mickey has been cured and someday, he would share this grand adventure to others in years to come in more big important adventures to those who were like him in personality and heart.

* * *

 _Present Day-2000: One Hour after the events of "Pokemon Deltora Quest: Coded"...Between the ending and the Epilogue(also the Epilogue of the final episode of Sailor Moon's Moon Quest-Season 12)..._

King Mickey knew he had to do his task in writing a letter to his friends Sora, Riku and Kairi in Destiny Islands to inform them about the fates of those connected to Sora, Serena, Ash and Sakura, just an hour after he and Rini along with their friends had finally understood the mystery which was left by Namine. He was on a ladder looking for a piece of rolled up paper he would use as a letter which was on one of the higher shelves.

And to think that Mickey had recovered his own memories five months ago about his adventure with Serena, Cloud, Loran, Leon(when he was known as Squall), Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Cid and Zack in the past of the original world before the great war which split it up into what is known today here in the Multiverse. All of this knowlage along with things that happened to him and his family and friends of their homeworld for the past seventeen years made him slightly giddy, but King Mickey Mouse didn't mind. It helped him grow up into who he was now while was still the adventurous, brave, strong, kind and caring mouse he'd always been and that would never change.

It was that moment when the Castle Library doors opened, admitting Rini, Lusie, Max, Donkey, Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Crash and Eddie who walked over to where Mickey currently was, as Rini said, "Your Majesty. Thank you for everything."

Mickey gazed down at his friends below him and with a slight hint of sadness, asked in surprise, "You're goin' home already?"

"Yeah." Rini nodded, "I think our adventure today with Donald, Goofy and Jiminy was the training we needed. Right guys?" she turned to her friends, also teammates of their exploration team, "Team Moonfriendship" who nodded and muttered their own wordings of agreement.

"Gosh, you're welcome then." Mickey replied, before shrugging apologetically, "I'm sorry that you fellers got involved in all of this." referring to their now finished adventure into the new Datascape world within Jiminy's Journal.

"Nah, this was nothing compared to what Sid put us through two months ago." Piplup said casually, "With the dinosaurs and all that."

"After all, exploration teams always go on new adventures all the time." Chimchar added in agreement.

"Even before we met, we all went on all kinds of crazy adventures for the past two years." Max said, chuckling along with the others.

Mickey gave a soft chuckle himself, admitting, "Gee, I guess you're right. No matter what situation may be, whether we met or not, we all had all kinds of crazy adventures. Huh, even back 8,000 years ago."

"Even longer than that, King Mick'." Donkey shrugged, "Like back in the Ice Age twice, for example." with Crash and Eddie both nodding in agreement.

Everyone in the room gave a laugh, while Mickey finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, only to accidently let loose a single book which tumbled and fell, despte him trying to catch it. Rini and the others saw this and gasped, especially when Mickey failed to keep his balance and fell as well. Team MoonFriendShip immediately raced over to help King Mickey and get the book that fallen.

"We got it!" Crash cried out as he and Eddie both skid to a stop and held their arms out to catch the book...only for it to land right on top of them and slightly squished them onto the tile floor.

"Don't worry, King Mickey! The Noble Steed's here to save you!" Donkey declared boldly as he stood where Mickey would crash land, despite the others attempting to help. However, to his surprise, while Mickey did land on top of him, the impact caused Donkey to collaspe/crash onto the floor as well as he cried out, "Ooh!"

Rini, Lusie, Max, Grovyle and Team Pokepals all cringed in sympathy to their friends in this messy situation. Lusie then asked to the fallen four, "Are you guys okay, Artie-M?" calling Mickey by the nick-name she'd given him since her Artie-M ball in the 40th Century in the future.

Mickey, Donkey, and even Crash and Eddie all replied that they were fine as they all recovered with the help of their friends, before Rini noticed the cover of the book Crash and Eddie both had managed to save while the said twin possum brothers noticed the cover as well.

"What's this?" Crash asked, puzzled.

Eddie looked at the cover, and read the title aloud, " _The Real Story of Giants_?" in slight confusion, adding when he read the name of the author, " _By...Mickey Mouse_?" giving a slightly dumbfounded look at King Mickey who heard this, and when his younger friends caught on this, he felt embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah." Mickey shrugged, gazing at his written book fondly, "Just somethin' I wrote seventeen years ago. You fellas remember my memory quest adventure I told ya's and everybody else about back in Destiny Islands five months ago?" which had been three weeks before the Ultimecia incident(in "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares").

"You mean where you, Donald and Goofy went to save Retro-Mickey from Zorg?" Rini asked, remembering cleary. That had been during the night after the defeat of Xemnas and Organization XIII, just hours after they arrived in Sora and Riku's home.

"What made you write a book on this, your majesty?" Grovyle couldn't help but ask, curious himself.

The King shrugged again, answering, "Well, it was a week after that adventure when I decided to write the true story about giants, so that way, everybody would see them just the same as us; because they have hearts too."

"That makes sense." Max thought, finding the idea quite clever.

Mickey then thought of something, and then smiled as he also realised that, like Jiminy's Journal, his own book was a collection of memories and thoughts. "Gosh, if you like, you can all borrow the book a while, and read it whenever you like." he offered, much to Rini's group's surprise.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Rini asked.

"Of course!" Mickey replied happily, "I wrote it so that it can be shared."

"That sounds kinds of like the Relic Book and Piplup, Chimchar and Grovyle's adventures Mina wrote two years ago." Max thought.

"Well, I am sorta curious on what this story is like." Crash admitted, adding with a grin, "I've always loved the Beanstalk part."

"Me too." Eddie said in agreement.

The others, seeing how serious Mickey was about his offering, decided to borrow the book for a while, and Rini said, "Thanks, your majesty. We'll read it after we tell Serenna, Sakura, Ash and the others about what we've learned, and then I'll give it back to you when we go to Master Yen Sid."

"You're comin' with me to talk to Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked, surprised.

"Yeah, because there's something I wanna tell him too." Rini replied with a nod and a smile.

Despite his slight hesitation, Mickey decided that maybe it was best if Rini did come with him. Besides, as far as he knew, he had a feeling that it concerned Piplup and Grovyle.

So after a farewell to Team MoonFriendShip who left to return to the Fairy-Tale world in the Solar Universe, Mickey set forth into writing his letter to Sora, Riku and Kairi, while thinking about his book his friends of the Solar Universe would no doubt read it and learn another importance that he now remembered as well.

While King Mickey still had the slight fear of being eaten, he had long overcome that in his grander adventures and no longer feared giants ever again. Instead, he respected them, even if some may still be bad, but there were others who were still good.

"I wonder how Willie in the Land of Giants is doing." Mickey thought to himself, recalling how he and Master Yen Sid had sent that land to another place where they would be safe while other worlds would be safe from the dangers of the land as well.

In the meantime, Mickey turned to his task, knowing little that what he and Rini would discover next would be the prologue of the upcoming final battle that lay ahead, that would decide the fate of the Realm of Light.

But other than that, Mickey recalled that the last time he had that nightmare...was seventeen years ago, and after his encounter with his friend from that adventure, he never had that fear ever again.

THE END.

* * *

 **A/N: While not admittedly the best one-shot out, I think I did okay with it. I based Walt Mouse on the famous late Walt Disney who(given standards of Mickey's fame) is the father of Mickey Mouse.**


End file.
